


Puppy Tails - Questionnaire

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: E-mail, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes away to Ireland, Sherlock is bored..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting, AO3 seems to be playing up.

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: John Watson  
Cc:  
Subject: Bored…  
John, I’m sitting here alone and Gladstone is incredibly sad. When are you coming back?  
SH

From: John Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Cc:  
Subject: Re. Bored…  
Don’t make try and make me feel guilty. I DID ask you to come along, but you said your brain would degenerate if you spent too much time with my mates. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Clean the flat or something if you’re bored.  
Johnxx

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: John Watson  
Cc:  
Subject: Re.Re. Bored…  
Not soon enough. I miss you. Fill this questionnaire in.  
SHxxx

From: John Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Cc:  
Subject: Re. Bored…  
I miss you too Sherlock. Trying to better me with the kisses at the bottom? I’ve filled in the questionnaire for you (see below), but you have to fill it in too and send it back.  
I love you, you irritating git.

Age. 40  
Chore that you hate. Washing dishes.  
Pets. Puppy, Gladstone, bull dog.  
Essential to start my day. TEA!!!  
Favourite colour. Blue.  
What are your top 3 favourite foods? Wotsits, sushi and Mrs Hudson’s pasties.  
What was the last book you read and would you recommend it? Stephen King Misery, yes it’s bloody scary.  
What are your top 3 favourite places? Sherlock’s bed, London, Bath (not the bath).  
What was the last lie you told? I told my mates I wouldn’t be able to meet them till later. I could meet them now but I’m emailing my gorgeous boyfriend.  
What are your favourite 3 sports (to watch or participate in)? Rugby, boxing, I like swimming.  
What was the last movie you watched and would you recommend it? Carry on up the Khyber, yes it made me laugh.  
List 3 things you can see outside of the nearest window. A brick wall, some sort of moss, mortar.  
Where was the last place you went? Currently here Ireland.  
What are your top 3 favourite “good causes” or charities? Cancer Research, NSPCC, and Dog’s Trust.  
What was the last thing you did for someone else? I bought lunch for my mates.  
What was the last thing you threw in the rubbish/recycling? A tissue.  
Name 3 things on your bedside table. My Phone, my watch, a toilet roll.  
Describe or name the last piece of art you looked at. A print of Monet’s water lilies on my hotel room wall.  
What are the top 3 things that your job requires you to think about? Getting food into Sherlock, making Sherlock sleep, protecting Sherlock.  
What was the last musical or theatrical event that you attended? ‘The Sunshine boys’ play in the West End.  
What are the first 3 things you would do if you won the lottery? Send Harry to rehab, buy Mrs Hudson a better oven, and go on a long holiday with Sherlock.  
Describe or name the last serious injury or illness you had? I got shot.  
What are the top 3 things that you wish you could do? Drive, play an instrument well, spend an entire day in bed with Sherlock.  
What was the last thing that someone said to you that you will remember forever? Sherlock said ‘I want to touch you.’

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: John Watson  
Cc:  
Subject: Re.Re.Re. Bored…  
Wotsits? I wondered why there was always a bag in the cupboard. Here are my answers.

Age. 34 Chore that you hate. All of them. Pets. Canine, Gladstone, above average intelligence.

Essential to start my day. Coffee, and a smile from John.  
Favourite colour. Purple  
What are your top 3 favourite foods? Tiramisu, ice cream and Mrs Hudson’s cakes.  
What was the last book you read and would you recommend it? Window’s 7 for dummies, yes it was hilarious.  
What are your top 3 favourite places? London, Paris, my bed (only if John’s in it).  
What was the last lie you told? Told my brother I was busy.  
What are your favourite 3 sports (to watch or participate in)? Judo, fencing, extreme eating.  
What was the last movie you watched and would you recommend it? Howard the Duck, decided to shoot the wall 5 minutes into it. Wouldn’t recommend it unless you were feeling suicidal.  
List 3 things you can see outside of the nearest window. A taxi, a man throwing a cigarette on the floor, a police man. Oh good he’s being fined.  
Where was the last place you went? Mrs Hudson’s flat, she made me a sandwich.  
What are your top 3 favourite “good causes” or charities? The ‘help Anderson get an IQ’ trust, the ‘improve Donovan’s vocabulary’ fund, and the ‘Holmes overeaters’ rehabilitation clinic.  
What was the last thing you did for someone else? Told Mrs Hudson her new hair colour didn’t suit her.  
What was the last thing you threw in the rubbish/recycling? Can’t remember.  
Name 3 things on your bedside table. Alarm clock, a lamp nothing else.  
Describe or name the last piece of art you looked at. John.  
What are the top 3 things that your job requires you to think about? People, places, events.  
What was the last musical or theatrical event that you attended? ‘The Sunshine boys’ with John.  
What are the first 3 things you would do if you won the lottery? Test the entire nation’s IQ, move anyone with an IQ less than 100 into purpose built tower blocks in Peckham, give John whatever he wants.  
Describe or name the last serious injury or illness you had? Overdosed on cocaine.

What are the top 3 things that you wish you could do? There’s nothing I can’t do.  
What was the last thing that someone said to you that you will remember forever? John said he misses me.  
By the way John, I don’t have any pants on.  
SHxxx

From: John Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Cc:  
Subject: Re.Re.Re.Re. Bored…  
I managed to get on a flight tonight. I should be back in a couple of hours. Don’t put your pants back on.  
Johnxx


End file.
